United Arab Republic
The United Arab Republic is a country jointly controlled by Thorvald of Lym and NedimNapoleon, created through the ceremonial merger of their respective states of Egypt and Syria prior to the official launch of ATEN. It reappears in Imperium Offtopicum XIV under an almost identical premise. Ideologically it exhibits a blend of Nasserist and Ba'athist Arab nationalism and a unique brand of Islam inherited from Egypt. Officially a single state, in both games statistics for the founding nations are tabled separately, although domestic and foreign policy remains harmonized and it wields a single vote in United Nations assemblies. The UAR was a member of the Indian Ocean Treaty Organization in ATEN but contributed little before the game was cancelled. In IOT 14, by contrast, it is a major Mediterranean power and the chief sponsor of United Nations peacekeeping initiatives, for which it earned the longstanding ire of the Empire of Japan, which regarded the UAR as its "archenemy" over UNVIFOR confounding the imperial subjugation of Vietnam. Government The Unity Pact established the United Arab Republic as a condominium, with Egyptian Lord Protector Diya Amirmuaz and Syrian President Bashar al-Assad functioning as joint heads of state over the entire union. ATEN tracked individual national statistics but allowed either player to submit consolidated orders; IOT XIV permitted this up until Turn 9, when Robert Can't cracked down on absenteeism by requiring each jurisdiction to provide its own instructions. Due to NedimNapoleon's negligible presence in the later game, following the 2107–2112 timeskip the Republic was statistically amalgamated and placed under full control of Thorvald; he upheld the distinction between the leaders, with Amirmuaz the visionary ideologue and Assad the pragmatic administrator. Foreign relations In ATEN, the Republic suffered initial friction with Orostratia over the usual political grandstanding, but was accepted into the Indian Ocean Treaty Organization. It was cordial with IOTO member states but grew suspicious of the Solan Republic after receiving a secret memo proposing a pre-emptive attack on the Papal States that had not been sanctioned by the alliance leadership. The Republic subscribes to a pan-Arabic ideal. In IOT XIV it pursued relations with the United Emirates and the Indo-Persian Kingdom, and was a founding member of the Mediterranean Economic, Commerce and Trade Union. Jerusalem remained perpetually wary of the Platonic Republic, regarding its caste system as an abomination against human rights and its government as a radical tyranny; it attempted to negotiate Greek withdrawal from Libya to no avail, and after Athens published private communiqués in a bid to score political favour with Japan in 2105, Jerusalem commenced Operation Ansar to liberate Libya through a coup d'état. The Republic was a close and early ally of New Rhodesia and an associate of the African Federation; a joint venture during the time-skip actualized the Cape to Cairo Railway and established a number of new African states along the line. Despite longstanding friendly relations, Rhodesia began covert sabotage campaigns against Egyptian infrastructure in the early 2110s. The Republic remained a staunch advocate of the United Nations, and was the sponsor or co-sponsor of many of the General Assembly's resolutions. It participated in every active peacekeeping mission during the game, typically as the chief sponsor. In this regard it saw Texarkana under Mayor Hannegan as a Western counterpart and Takeshi Ruchang's dictatorial régime as a blight upon the international community, and denounced Texarkana's unilateral withdrawal from the Vietnam War as an ideological betrayal. Arab–Texark elations rapidly deteriorated following the formation of the Pan-American Union; Jerusalem intervened on the Northwestern American Union's side midway through the Winter War, and began forming close relations with the German Empire after Berlin declared war against the PAU. The Republic maintained a love-hate relationship with the Roman Empire, regarding it both as a useful check against Greece, but also a strategic liability owing to its unstable domestic government, and contemplated invasion multiple times. In Summer 2106 Jerusalem approached the Russian Soviet Federation with a proposed joint strike (Operation "Kebab Dawn") but the plan remained unrealized, and in the following years Jerusalem grew suspicious of Moscow's intentions as the Soviet government failed to restore self-determination to Greece and turned diplomatically isolationist. When the Soviets invaded Anatolia in 2113, the Republic declared war in a bid to prevent Moscow from consolidating its hold in the Mediterranean. See also * Holy Egyptian Republic * Syrian Arab Republic * United Arab Armed Forces * Administrative divisions of the United Arab Republic Category:Arabic-speaking countries and territories Category:Middle Eastern countries Category:African countries Category:Muslim-majority countries Category:Joint states Category:Countries in ATEN Category:Countries in IOT14